bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Maxilos Robots
Maxilos was once just a guardian robot created to help Hydraxon guard the Pit. He was later taken over by Teridax in order to keep an eye on events going on there. History Pre-Great Cataclysm Maxilos, after being created by the Order of Mata Nui, was sent to the Pit as a guard. There he stayed until the Great Cataclysm occurred, shattering the inner Pit. Post-Great Cataclsym After the Pit shattered and many prisoners escaped, Maxilos stayed in the area and attempted to hunt down escaped prisoners. However, since the Barraki and Nocturn were not captured, it would seem that he had little success. Coming of the Mask of Life Shortly before the Toa Inika were transformed by the Mask of Life, Teridax floated down to the Pit in the form of Antidermis, found Maxilos, and inhabited his body. When the Mask of Life transformed the Matoran Dekar into Hydraxon, the new jailer began to chase down the escaped prisoners of the Pit. Unfortunately, he assumed that the Toa Mahri were fugitives as well, and so captured Toa Matoro. He was locked inside a cave, and introduced to Maxilos and Spinax. After Hydraxon left, Teridax revealed his identity to Matoro. However, he assured the Toa that they were on the same side. The other Toa returned to Mahri Nui, wondering where Matoro was. He soon rejoined them, explaining to them that Maxilos and Spinax were their new allies. Maxilos suggested that they split up. He and Matoro then encountered Pridak and Takadox at a Takea hunting ground, but thanks to the unwitting help of Ehlek, they were able to slip away. Later, Teridax informed Matoro that in order to awaken Mata Nui, the stone cord connecting Voya Nui and Mahri Nui would have to be broken, even if it would kill all of the Matoran in those places in the process. As the Toa Mahri evacuated the Matoran and engaged the Barraki in a fierce battle, Teridax came across Hydraxon, and the two began to fight. Hydraxon eventually managed to bury Maxilos under a rockslide, defeating him for the time being. He later freed himself and went to stir up the main battle. After a fight with the Barraki, the Maxilos body was badly damaged and Teridax was forced to leave it. As the situation began to wind down, Hydraxon discovered the now liberated robot and picked up its parts, planning to repair it. Personality Being a robot, Maxilos had no personality and was incapable of being bribed or deceived. Once possessed by Teridax, of course, the Makuta's personality became dominant. Powers and Tools Maxilos carried a twin-bladed sword that could be used to channel his internal electrical energies, and had a Cordak Blaster mounted on his shoulder. Once taken over by Teridax, Maxilos gained all of his powers, although of course Teridax controlled them and not him. Set Information Maxilos was released in the summer of 2007 and was sold with his energy hound Spinax. Trivia * There were multiple Guardian Robots in the original Pit, but when it collapsed, they all scattered and started hunting down escaped prisoners. It is unknown what became of the rest of them. *Greg Farshtey has stated that "Maxilos" was the name of the Robot type, not the unit's actual name. Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit *Comic 9: Battle in the Deep *Into the Darkness *Dreams of Destruction *BIONICLE: Toa Mahri *Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *Comic 11: Death of a Hero *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated (Mentioned Only) *Command Toa Jaller (Non-canonical Appearance) *Command Toa Nuparu (Non-canonical Appearance) *Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Robots Category:Cordak Users Category:The Pit Category:2007 Category:Titans